


Summer Picnic

by Ever_Dreamer



Series: SPN Challenges [27]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, semi-NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Dreamer/pseuds/Ever_Dreamer
Summary: A/N: Written for @katymacsupernatural‘s Summer Challenge. So this is a little different from what I write and I’m sorry its so short. I decided to try my hand at another RPF and it seemed to come out ok. I really love Jensen and Danneel as a couple so I thought I would write about them. If you guys like this, I may be open to writing a Jared/Gen or Misha/Vicki if I feel comfortable with the prompt in the future. I give a warning that this is semi-nsfw. Enjoy!Prompts: Meadow, Popsicle and Picnic and Jensen/Danneel





	Summer Picnic

The sun shined overhead, bathing the _meadow_ in warmth. Danneel was sitting on a checkered blanket. The tree against her back giving her shade as Jensen laid his head on her lap. The _picnic_ basket beside them, pretty much empty except for a few extra bags of chips and a container of fruit.

Dani ran her hand through her husband’s hair, relishing in the softness of his locks. Jensen let out a content purr at the feeling of his wife’s hands in his hair. She stopped for a moment to pull a _popsicle_ out of the mini cooler and tear off the paper. She didn’t realize Jensen had turned to watch her lick the cold treat.

“You know I love you, right?” Jensen’s voice interrupted the quietness as he sat up and stared at her.

“What did you do now, Jens?” Dani sighed with a smile on her face.

“Nothing! I swear!” He let out a chuckle. “But I will do something if you keep eating your popsicle like that..” He trailed off, giving his wife a glare.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Jensen.” Dani replied. “All I’m doing is enjoying a cold treat on a hot, summer day…”

“In a minute, I’m gonna throw that popsicle away and give you something else to enjoy.” She felt her body give a pleasant shiver at the growl in her husband’s voice as he leaned closer to her.

She bit her lip and looked down at her lap before glancing at Jensen, a sulty look in her eyes. “Is that right? Is it something just as tasty as my popsicle?”

He leaned closer, pressing feather light kisses to her jaw, his hands trailing down her side. “Better, I think,” he murmured. He moved to her neck, gently sucking the skin there. Dani managed to place her popsicle on a nearby plate before running her hands through her husband’s hair.

“Jen, someone could see us…” Her words tapered off, the feeling of his hands on her body too blissful to ignore.

“Who?” Jensen asked, pulling away to gaze into her eyes. “The ducks and insects?”

She smiled and gave him a sweet kiss on his pouty lips. “True,” she murmured. “You did say you wanted to give your daughter a sibling just last week…”

His eyes glazed over as Dani gave him a grin. “Really?”

She shrugged, her smile warming his heart. “I’m ready if you are, Mr. Ackles.”

Jensen let out a laugh and lunged at her, kissing her deeply. “Oh yeah,” he breathed. “I’m totally ready.” He pulled her onto his lap, peering into her eyes. “Let’s make a baby,” he whispered, before pulling her close and molding his lips to hers.


End file.
